


Underwater Kiss

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, POV John Watson, Part of Dissonance fic, Standalone from the fic, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Underwater kiss fromchapter 8ofDissonancebut from John's POV. You don't have to know the fic to read the ficlet.Written for 221B Ficlet Challenge - prompt "Swimming Pool"





	Underwater Kiss

John’s whole body was alive. 

Just an hour ago, he had followed his flatmate into a swimming pool. One thing had led to another and they had ended up in the pool, sharing an amazing snog under water. Their bodies floated, arms and legs seeking each other’s bodies. John’s hands landed on Sherlock’s hips, on the line where his tight swim trunks ended and his soft skin began. He played with the idea of sliding his hand under the fabric but disregarded the urge.

Feeling Sherlock’s long fingers in his hair, John closed his eyes and let his hands travel up on Sherlock’s back, imagining the gorgeous tattoo that was now under his fingertips. The moment John started regretting not taking more air before they dove in, Sherlock shared his breath with him and deepened the kiss.

Not only did his body feel as if he was flying, but also his heart, his soul, his entire being... it seemed impossible to be so infatuated with a person. It was a feeling John had never experienced before. Yet here he was, kissing and being kissed by the most fascinating, brilliant and gorgeous man he had ever met. He felt like smiling, like laughing and he had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen and for fear that his heart would burst. 


End file.
